Scheduling systems for booking advertisements are dependent upon programmatic solutions which schedule advertising Events according to a variety of criteria and which effectively deal with overbooking scenarios. Prior art systems evidence a need in the industry for further functionality and flexibility in a system for scheduling advertisements.